


The Strings of Memory

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [88]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton feels left out in his brother’s band as he’s always told to be quiet and he just wants to be heard for once.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Dark Creativity | Remus & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Strings of Memory

Looking out over the roaring crowd, Patton smiled under the harsh stage lights on him. He always loved the sound of so many people shouting his name as well (though his name was much less called out than his brother's names) as his brother's names even before they started.

He glanced over at Remus, the oldest of them and the wildest by far. Remus’s hair was slicked back in a way that still betrayed his wild hair usually, but it was still just slightly wild enough to warrant the title of ‘wild.’

Patton much preferred Remus’s naturally wild hair, but for the stage and their fans, it had to be tamed.

“You ready Pat?” Remus whispered, careful to cover the microphone to not let his whisper carry as his brows furrowed in slight concern.

He fiddled with his violin, reminded of how quiet and out of place it was in the band when he looked at Logan on drums and Virgil on the piano. Remus’s hands paused on the microphone stand in front of him. Patton hadn’t replied yet. 

“Patton?” Covering the microphone again, Remus turned to Patton, full concern etched into his face.

Hoping the heat on his face didn’t translate into an obvious blush, Patton nodded his head. 

“I’m ready, Rem. Sorry for not replying I got… distracted.” Patton sent his best subtle look of apology towards Remus. 

Remus’s brow softened, something true and raw and concerned leaking into Remus’s expression before there was a sudden voice in all of their earpieces.

“Okay, showtime, starting in 30 seconds okay boys?”

All of their backs straightened in unison at the voice of their director. Logan began to lightly test each drum to check for sure they were functioning, Virgil played a few quiet chords and Remus played a quiet riff or two.

But Patton couldn’t get his arm to bring the bow down on the strings, not at first, he… no one ever complimented him for his violin playing, so why should he even try.

No one ever thinks I’m good enough. Hah! I picked the perfect instrument that no one ever cares about, just like me...

Instead he looked out into the crowd, the dark mass of faces he couldn’t even distinguish between. His mind came back to how he never got to play solos like his brothers, always pushed to the side, but not by them. 

He didn’t know where the inspiration or the drive came from, but something rapidly welled up inside him. Before he knew it, he pressed the bow to the strings harder than he had ever had to before and let the notes burst from the strings in a singular strong note.

Suddenly everyone in the audience grew quiet as the foreign loud notes came from Patton’s violin. Barely anyone remembered his violin at all it seemed.

But Patton was focused on that, he was too far gone to hear anything, not even his violin as his fingers did the talking. When he finally lowered his bow, Patton opened his eyes to see that everyone was staring at him. His face blushed red hot as he was not used to that.

What confused him the most was when he looked over to his brothers to see every single one of them was tearing up. Logan already had a tear streaming down his face. Patton’s stomach dropped and he nearly dropped.

How had he upset Logan? What did he do? He didn’t mean to-

“Patton! Come back here right now!” His director's voice came through the earpiece in a shout. Cringing at the sound, all of the confidence he had had in his body immediately fled as he took a step back and ran from the stage. 

He barely heard the commotion behind him over the roar of his blood in his ears. Heaving gasps, Patton ran to where his director wanted him to go and waited with a hand resting on the wall.

It was because of that he didn’t notice the slap until it collided with the side of his face. Patton made no sound as he fell to the ground suddenly, the harsh pain of the slap making his head spin.

“You’re supposed to be quiet, Patton. You’re not supposed to steal the show and take away from the more important members, remember.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know-”

“No, you don’t know, that’s why you’re not going to be a part of the band anymore.” 

Patton whipped up his hand from where he had been looking at the ground, meeting or… trying to meet his directors eyes.

“I’m...fired? But Remy-” Patton silently recoiled as another slap arced pain across his cheek. He cradled the slap this time.

“Shut up! You don't even deserve to talk to me anymore. In fact-”

Remy dug around in his pocket for a moment before he thrusted his hand with something towards Patton too fast for him to see.

Suddenly, Patton felt a slight pinch in his neck, but it was quickly gone. Remy moved back and Patton cupped the spot instinctively on his neck before his arms progressively fell to his sides like dead weights. Everything started to get dark and all at once he started to desperately want to sleep even though it was nowhere near his usual time.

Patton only vaguely heard a shout from nearby and a number of voices and scuffle above him, something his mind couldn’t fully process at the moment. 

Something a little clearer was the sudden warmth around him and the hands gently on his back. He wanted so much to wrap his arms around the person back, but he couldn’t move.

As his consciousness was slowly fading away despite his best efforts to stay awake, his ears picked up a familiar melody someone was humming. It brought back distant memories and feelings of comfort and warm maternal hands holding him.

Patton wanted to ask who is singing, but the moment he wanted to, his mind slipped into sweet, sweet oblivion.


End file.
